Naruto: Wind Sage
by the hiper-active knucklehead
Summary: After leaving Konoha because of receiving the same treatment even though he had a chidori slammed into his chest, Naruto travels and returns to Konoha as a Wind Sage, but past treatment has changed our favorite blond, he is not as kind as before. A realistic Naruto, semi-dark. Slight elements from the Assassins Creed series and from the SAO anime. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving Hell

**For interest sake, chapter 2 is uploaded at the same time as this; if you want a bit of back plot: read chapter 1, if you want a fight go to chapter 2.**

**Note that chapter one is shorter than usual, but chapter two is long.**

...HI! Don't kill me! I went on an unannounced hiatus, but I'm back and I will spear you all my excuses but I'm back. Now at the end I will have some A/N's, but until then, onto the story.

**Naruto: The Wind Sage**

**Prologue- Leaving Hell.**

_***Flash black***_

The slash of the forces caused a great explosion that rocked the area. The cursed seal enhanced chidori that collided with the kyuubi enhanced rasengan, could only end in disaster. In the end, Sasuke was left standing over Naruto only because Naruto changed the course of his rasengan at the last minute, he couldn't bear to kill his friend.

When Kakashi arrived at the scene, he had no time to investigate the area as what happened was obvious and Naruto's life was in grave danger as he was sprawled on the ground bleeding and unconscious.

Kakashi hurriedly picked up the boy and left at top speed towards Konoha.

_***Time Skip*-(Still flash-back)**_

Naruto took his first walk throughout the village since his return, limping as he went. He had sneaked out of the hospital for one reason, but as he journeyed towards his destination, he couldn't help but hear the voices of the villagers, who were not bothering to whisper as they saw the condition he was in.

"The demon-boy is still alive huh? He didn't die in the invasion and he didn't die now. At least this time he could have been some use, but once again, the demon proved that he still is what he is, a demon, and he can never do a good thing for anyone. He didn't even bring back the last Uchiha to the village." The villagers said among themselves as they watched him past with hate in their eyes.

Naruto sighed. He was really getting tired of this bullshit. He saved the village from letting up its most powerful secrets, he stopped a real demon from destroying the villager and his very existence was keep the village stand in the first case, but no, these ignorant villagers were too blind to see any of that. Nope he was just the resident demon.

He finally reached the house of one Sakura Haruno. Knocking on the door, he came face to face with Sakura's mother. He didn't even know her name, but didn't care.

"Is Sakura here?" Naruto asked timidly.

"You!" She growled, "How dear you show up here! I should have you arrested for your..."

She was interrupted by the appearance of Sakura next to her. Around her eyes were red, showing that she had been crying.

"Mom," She said quietly, "can I have a moment to talk to my teammate?"

Her mother scowled but reluctantly left the two.

"...hey Sakura..." Naruto began, but was cut off.

"You worthless piece of trash." Sakura interrupted.

Naruto was, to put simply, shocked. He had never thought that this could happen, I mean, wasn't a chidori to the chest enough? Why was she yelling at him, wasn't Sasuke the one that tried to kill him.

"Ever since we were in the Academy, you always to get in the way and the one to make mistakes that costed us, on team 7, all the time, baka! And now Sasuke-kun is gone and will most likely never come back to me, and it's all your fault!" Sakura basically shouted and burst into tears.

The still speechless Naruto couldn't mutter a word, but then, he got angry, to think that he was going to apologize to this poor excuse of a kunoichi.

When Sakura finally stopped ranting mindlessly, Naruto wordlessly raised up his hospital garb and showed the massive bloodstained hole in his chest that was healing. In a very controlled manner, even though inside he was boiling, Naruto answered the questioning expression on the girls face.

"You see this, Sakura?" Naruto asked in a low voice, noticeably leaving the –chan in her name, "this is what your precious Sasuke did to me; he rammed a rank A assassination jutsu into my chest, and I speared his life, so honestly, I don't know if you should be the one to be bitching about this."

It was now Sakura's turn to shut up as Naruto continued, "I came over here to apologise for not being able to keep my promise to you, but it seems that I will have to do it."

Sakura brightened slightly, _"Thank Kami that he is still obsessed with me."_

"But," Naruto continued, "I had never said anything about the teme being alive."

At this point, Sakura's jaw had slackened as she listened to him.

"So," Naruto concluded as he turned around and began walking away, "I'll bring back your precious Sasuke-kun...in a coffin."

Sakura was speechless as she watched his disappearing form before slowly closing the door and heading to her room to contemplate what she was going to do now that she didn't have anyone who would be willing to help her get back her Sasuke-kun.

Naruto was completely angered to his boiling point as he walked through the streets, ignoring the same old looks and whispers that seemed to be getting louder than usual.

Heading to the training grounds, he created 400 kage bushin and besides his best judgement because of his wounds that were still healing and hurting, he said in a grim voice, "Alright guys, you know what to do."

The clones nodded and for the rest to the night Naruto did anger management with his clones while not noticing that his wounds re opened.

As a result, he was back in the hospital the next day, having to spend even more time than originally planned. Fortunately or unfortunately, this gave Naruto a lot of time to think, and after a week, he had made up his mind.

And it's after this that we pick up the story, now in the Hokage's office with Tsunade and Jariya.

_***Flash-back end***_

"I have to do this, baa-chan." A still bandaged up Naruto was saying with determination in his voice.

"But why?" Tsunade asked worriedly, "Why the sudden change of heart? Besides, allowing you to dos this is irresponsible and radical.

Naruto looked out the window at the peaceful village below. It was peaceful for everyone except him, to him it was hell.

"I must leave this accursed village," Naruto again said with conviction as he stared into Tsunade's eyes.

"Fine," Tsunade said in a defeated voice, but you will have someone going with you. Jariya has offered to make and train you as his apprentice.

Naruto shook his head, "No can do, baa-chan, this is something I have to do on my own." He turned to a quiet Jariya, "Thanks for the offer, I may take it up sometime in the future."

"Naruto! I am ordering you as the Hokage to not leave these village walls." Tsunade said in a desperate yet strongly authoritative voice.

Naruto sighed; he had hoped it would not have to come to this. "Baa-chan, it's either you allow me to leave on my own or I leave and become a missing-nin."

Tsunade and Jariya were taken back by these words.

Said Sannin sighed before saying a cautious voice, "So even if you go, what are you going to do out there and are you going to abandon the village?"

"I'm going to travel the shinobi nations, most likely for a couple years-for now," Naruto replied, "and then after that, I'll return to hell and see if it's frozen over, and if not, I'll just leave again."

Again, both Sannin were shocked at his words. They winched as they knew that for Naruto, the village truly was hell.

"Fine, but don't leave until your wounds are completely healed," Tsunade said, "You leave before, you'll be a missing-nin of Konoha, fair?" she asked.

Naruto thought for a moment then agreed.

"Good, when you are fully healed, come to me and I'll give you your pass to travel."

Naruto nodded and left, heading towards his rundown shack of an apartment.

Two weeks later, Naruto packed all his belongings, which weren't much, and went to the Hokage's office. When he arrived, Tsunade was surprised, but didn't leave anything to chance. Suspecting Naruto may be trying to trick her, Tsunade ran a diagnostic jutsu on him to detect any injuries.

To her surprise, she found none. Out of options, she had no choice but to write a scroll and head it to Naruto. Smiling a sad smile, Naruto bid farewell to the two Sannin and headed out towards the village gates. Said pair of Sannin look at his retreating form with sad expressions. This village caused the boy to become like this and it would pay for it in due time.

Naruto walked slowly towards the village gates, taking one last experience with him before he left. Inside, he wondered if what he was doing was right, but on his last stroll, the muttering, glares and outright shouting at him, the demon child who failed at bring back the 'oh so holy and important Uchiha' back solidified his decision.

Reaching the gates, Naruto gave the bored chunin gatekeeper his scroll to verify as he took one last look at the village he called hell. No one was there to tell him bye, not that he expected anyone to anyway.

With the scroll returned to him, he left hell. He would return, but he vowed that he would not come back the same.

And stop!

**Well there you go, first chapter of my third story, which oddly I came up with while showering, anywho. Between too much school work, a busy life, other things and possibly laziness, I haven't got the time to write.**

**A/N: I will be re writing my first story because of writers block and the timeline not fitting what I had in mind, and of overall wanting to redo it, and also to make it compatibly with its sequel: The Legend of the last Namikaze, but that's another story (literally!) and won't start until way later on, but enough of that.**

**Next time: Why do hoods never stay over my head? Now I have to go back to hell. **

**Confused? You should be, so instead of reading this, you should be hitting the review button, then the next button. (Too much old spice commercials) Seriously, some feedback please?**

**Ja ne.**

**-T.H.K.**


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Wind Arts

**Naruto: The Wind Sage**

**Chapter 2: Enter-Wind Arts**

A group of shinobi jumped through the trees towards a cave to rescue the Kazekage.

Since Sasuke abandoned the village and Naruto left, team Kakashi was only a two-man team that hardly ever went on missions. Time seemed to slip by and still no replacements were made. But today, along with lady Chiyo, because of the situation, with everyone else unavailable, Kakashi and Sakura were joined by Neji and Tenten. The rest of team Guy, that is, the two green spandex wearing clones, I mean Guy and Lee, were in the hospital after one of their more insane challenges. No one knows exactly what happened, but it involved alcohol, a dog collar and an old syringe.

When they arrived at the cave, (there were no trap seals, so they just burst right in) they were met by two Akatsuki members, namely Sasori and Deidara, the latter of whom sat on Gaara's lifeless body.

After a short exchange, Sasori, the puppet wielder of the Akatsuki stayed in the cave with Lady Chiyo, Sakura and Tenten, while mr. 'I have three (now two) mouths and I like explosions, hm', otherwise known as Deidara took Gaara's body in a clay bird and flew to the skies, intent on delivering the Kazakage's body to Kakuzu to collect the bounty on Gaara's head on the black market, with Kakashi and Neji following behind, Kakashi using his Sharingan in its advanced state, the Mangekou Sharingan and ripping the other hand off.

'_Huh, didn't know anyone possessed as much visual power as Itachi, hm' _a surprised Deidara thought. To get away from the sight of the Konoha shinobi, the clay bird flew over a forest with only Kakashi following, as Neji ran out of energy and lagged behind, on the ground, a bit slowly due to the long use of the mangekyou, and unfortunately, the forest trees covered the bird from the tired copy-nin.

Kakashi covered his red eye and continued running after the bird.

'_Damn it' _Kakashi swore mentally as he felt his speed decreasing as fatigue overtook his body. He gritted his teeth as he tried to will his body to move faster, bit it refused to answer. He by chance glanced to his left and was shocked to see someone running alongside him. The person was clothed completely in black with a hood over his/her head and a sword on his/her back that look like a kanata but a bit longer in a sheath.

Kakashi was about to say something but the person cut him off.

"Don't bother to ask anything, relax and catch your breath, all you need to know is that we are on the same side, Hatake." the figure said which Kakashi figured was a male judging from the person's deep voice, and with that the figure jumped and landed on the tree above them and shot forward, disappearing into the trees.

While Kakashi didn't trust the hooded male, his body didn't give him a choice and he promptly fell on his ass, completely exhausted.

Naruto jumped out of the forest and continued running on a flat plain after the clay bird. Deidara looked down in surprise to see someone else other than the copy-nin following him. He thought he had lost his tail, but apparently there was one more after him.

Grunting, he increased the speed of the bird, hopefully this new shinobi wouldn't be much of a problem, with about 75% of his chakra gone, he wanted to finish this quickly. Looking ahead of him, Deidara grinned. At the end of the plain was a deep gorge with a bridge connecting the plain and the next piece of land after the gorge. With a plan in mind, the bird swooped down.

Meanwhile Naruto was not in a good position. Almost all of his attacks would be useless as there was too much distance between the two and he was running out of land before the bridge. His only option was to get closer to the bird to land an attack, or get over the bridge to another forested area in which he could go on top of the high trees that were there and hopefully get close enough to hit the bird with a jutsu.

Naruto frowned as he saw the bird swoop down and gain speed towards the bridge. Cursing under his breath, he increased his speed. The akatsuki member opened his hand with an explosive clay figure in it.

Grinning, he dropped it over the bridge, before flying away and yelling, "Katsu!" causing the bridge to explode. No one could cross it without going down the side to the bottom of the gorge and up the other side and by the time they did, he would be long gone. The bird went back up to its original height, and flew away quickly.

Naruto again cursed as he saw the bridge explode. That only left one option.

'_I guess I'll have to use that after all, today the techniques of a wind sage makes its first appearance in 2 centuries.'_

Channelling chakra to his feet and gaining speed all the while reducing his ?, (*Wherever this is seen, the information/jutsu will be revealed later in the story*) Naruto _jumped _high up into the air, covering 2/5's of the height between him and the bird, while doing three hand signs/seals and reaching optimum momentum and height, pushed his right hand down and whispered; "Wind arts; air pulse; launcher."

Out of his hand came a compressed pulse of air which landed on the land just before the gorge which caused Naruto to shoot up to the same height as the bird.

Meanwhile Neji had caught up with Kakashi and in turn the females of the original group joined them (battle against Sasori went as cannon except Tenten was present) and they were heading to where the two ninja were fighting.

Immediately after being launched upwards, Naruto tilted his body into a front flip, all the while weaving through six hand signs. Halfway into the flip, his hand signs complete, Naruto whispered, "Wind arts; final frontier." Naruto's hands became covered with almost blinding white chakra. Bringing his hands together with both palms in a flat horizontal position, he quickly brought them apart to about 3 feet apart, doing all this while in the front flip at break neck pace. All this was being done in three seconds.

At this point the others had come out of the clearing and were running across the plain, the distance between them decreasing enough to be able to see what was happening in front them.

As his body was finishing the flip, he pushed his hands below his body, bent his knees and at the same time flared his white chakra. This caused the air between his hands to shimmer and blur. Randomly, he balled his hands into fists and, as he did this, his hands acted as if they gripped a solid object and the rest of his body landed on the blurred air between his hands in a crouched position.

After his body landed, he stood up, his hands not white any more, but at the ends of the blurred air, the white chakra remained. The platform of seemingly nothing then began to move forward. Those below watched in awe as the mystery shinobi stood on nothing in mid-air.

Looking behind at the strange ninja apparently flying towards him, Deidara grunted and again pushed his clay bird to go faster to get away. With both of his hands gone, there wasn't much he could do on the bird.

Naruto sped on his platform towards the bird. As the jutsu was chakra consuming and he needed chakra to fight the akatsuki member, he needed this fight to go on the ground.

As he neared the bird, Naruto jumped off his platform over the bird. When he was directly over the bird, Naruto did a single hand seal/sign, and whispered; "Wind arts,"Naruto began to plummet head first down onto the bird "Suicidal death drop." At the last moment, Naruto twisted his body and brought his leg down, like a lion's barrage, in the middle of the bird, separating it into two. With shadow clones made to handle Gaara's body, Naruto and Deidara fell straight down to the earth.

Again using ?, Naruto slowed his descent and landed easily, while Deidara fell into the trees.

The group had rushed on until they finally caught up with the two nins. They came upon them staring at each other, each looking for any signs of movement in his opponent. This somewhat of a staring competition was actually a way of stalling to recover chakra on both sides.

As they arrived, the Konoha and Suna shinobi prepared to fight, but were stopped by the hooded figure. "No," he said, "he's mine."

They were about to protest before the male continued; "Besides, I won't have much of a problem with him, I can just take him out right now."

As he said this, the bull spiralling ball of chakra, known as the rasengan, come into existence in the figures hand, the shock of this unknown person knowing this jutsu shocked everyone present.

"But," the figure added, "Just because you might be able to take this blow, as you are akatsuki, I'll have to make it even stronger."

After saying this, the blue ball disappeared from his palm and he held his left hand in a peace/victory sign.

Everyone present thought that this guy had just lost the control over the jutsu, except Neji, whose eyes became bigger and bigger and as watched the cloaked figure with his byakugan, however, only a few noticed that lightning sparked between the two figures like a taser, and he put it next to his right hand.

As soon as he did that, a fiery ball of churning chakra took the place where the spiralling blue ball once was.

"Let's see how much you can take," the hooded shinobi said as he dashed towards the armless akatsuki as blazing speed, a faint blue chakra trailing behind him.

"Flaming rasengan!" Naruto shouted from his cloak as he trust the jutsu into Deidara's stomach. Said man yelled in pain as he flew backwards, knocking down trees as he went.

No one said anything as the dust settled, for the Konoha shinobi because of the jutsu they just witnessed and for the hooded male, because he found it odd that the clay explosive lover didn't do anything before he hit him.

A minute or so later, the latter's thought's were confirmed as the armless Deidara came stumbling out of the forest at them, only this time he had a hole in his stomach with burnt intestines and blood visible.

"You look like you need some help." Naruto taunted in an amused voice, even though inside, he was prepared for anything.

"Meh, just a flesh wound, hm" Deidara responded with a blooded grin.

'What's with the carefree attitude?' Naruto thought, 'I don't wanna stick around to find out.'

"Your time is up," Naruto said from within his hooded cloak, "enjoy hell." And for the first time, the blade of Naruto's back came out of its sheath and held it in a reversed hand position. (Description will come in later chapters).

"Wind arts;" Naruto said, his voice seemingly surrounding everyone, "devil's final cry."

Naruto blurred out from everyone's view to reappear behind the injured man with his back turned to him, sheathing his sword onto his back.

At that exact moment everyone was wondering what happened when suddenly...*click*. At the sound of the blade returning to its original position on the cloaked back, the akatsuki's head flew off with blood splattering everywhere.

Everyone watching gasped before slowly breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that the man was dead. Only too late, Tenten noticed that Deidara's body had turned to clay.

Just then, said 'dead' man jumped out of the forest chewing clay. Soon his body swelled up and he looked like he was going to blow.

"Shit," Naruto cursed, as he was the closest to the soon to be exploded man.

"Everybody run!" the cloaked nin shouted at the rest of the Konoha and Suna shinobi.

They didn't need to be told twice as they ran for their lives, while Kakashi charged up his sharingan to its fourth stage, prepared to use it to save everyone, even though he knew this would land him in the hospital for weeks.

"Art is a bang!" the insane man shouted, "Katsu!"

As the man said this and the huge explosion came zooming towards them, Kakashi was about to use Kamui, when a shout stopped his actions cold.

"Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made the seal that make him a one man army.

Naruto spammed the entire area between the explosion and the fleeing shinobi with shadow clones, and with himself added to the number of clones, took the force of the explosion.

And it worked, the massive thing was stopped, too bad it didn't stop the massive shockwave that followed and with Naruto being the closes to the explosion, received a hit his back, sending him flying forwards, sliding on the ground and landing in a heap next to the other shinobi, who had taken cover from the massive thing.

Unfortunately, in the process of the tumbling that took place before he came to a sliding to a stop face down, his hood had come off.

The shinobi had just got off the ground to find a massive crater about 20 feet away and a now not hooded shinobi that basically killed an akatsuki seemingly easily. Speaking of said nin, they looked to see him sprawled out face down on the earth on his stomach with his body occasionally twitching, and in place of a black hood was a large mop of spiky blond hair.

Everyone gathered around said twitching mop of hair, wondering if they should do anything. However, they didn't have to find an answer, as the figure slowly started to move.

"Ow, ow, oowaww...damn freaking explosions." Naruto groaned out loud as he pushed himself up using his hands with his face still looking at the ground. He then turned over with his eyes turned and fell on his back with another groan.

"Why?" Naruto grumbled as he began to open his eyes, "why does this shit happen to meee..." he trailed off as he saw everyone looking down at him with more than slightly opened mouths.

"Shit," Naruto repeated for the who knows what time that day, "my hood's off isn't it?" Naruto said in a dreading voice.

The other could only nod dumbly at him.

But before he could even speak his mind, he was interrupted.

"...Naruto..?" Sakura asked in an unsure voice.

Said person just decided to speak what he had had in mind and just responded, "Well, crap."

**And there you go!**

**First of all, I've become like every other author on this site, second, I have a prepared list of excus...I mean reasons why this so. Here we go *takes a deep breath*...school work, music classes, youtube, internet problems, over heating laptops, cramps in my hands, school exams, music exams, pizza, minecraft, streams, bad headphones, my mp3 formatting itself randomly and laziness.**

**I could go on, but you get the point.**

The fighting in this chapter is not at Naruto's best, because I'm saving that for the next chapter, or the one after that, depends on how the storyline goes, anywho...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R and see ya soon...I hope.**

**-T.H.K.**


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected attack

**Reaction to reactions time! (AKA review responses):**

**First of all, I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing! I am shocked at the amount, it sucks that I couldn't repay quick enough but I do what I can. (I'm really tired as I answer these reviews, so if anything seems a bit of in my responses, blame lack of sleep.)**

**JJay52**, **jgreek**, **JMyers14**, **Gento70**, **manticore-gurl071134** (x2), **roboguy45** (x2): Thanks!

**sheltie**: Of course :P Makes things interesting.

**Koroby**: Good things come to those who wait, luckily you won't have to wait long :)

**Braygen**: Here ya go! :)

**daniel 29**: I agree wit ya, I originally wasn't planning for him to be so…docile, but ya never know what can happen. ';[]

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan** (x2): Well, in need to keep some secerts from you guys, don't worry, it will be revealed in appox. 2 chapters, well around dat.

**alchemists19**: Hope you continue to find it interesting

**VenRaider**: Yes sir, here ya go :)

**Now onto the other kinds of reviews, hn:**

**Agato The Ichibi Jinchuuriki**: First of all, I glad someone on this site has enough balls to give this kind of review using an account, so I'll give you dat, second; seriously, if there wasn't any fillers, the real series would probably be finished already, and even though I hate fillers as much as you do, chapter 2 is not a filler, even though it has not much main storyline, there are new techniques used, etc, so jus chill and read on sir.

Now this last one, I don't think it's a flame, but more of a rash (maybe constructive) criticism;

**mason**: First of all, grow some down there and review with an account sir, second, I started writing a couple sentences already when I realise what the problem is. You make some good points, I'll you that, but some of what you're saying is just unnecessary, just saying, cause I probably won't be changing my style of writing when everyone else finds it just fine, so if more people have a problem, I'll get right on the task of changing who I am.

Meanwhile, another chapter begins now!

**Naruto: The Wind Sage**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected attack.**

Naruto got up from the ground and walked out of the ring of people surrounding him and sat down on a nearby rock.

"That was quite a show there, Naruto." Kakashi said, trying to loosen the current atmosphere.

"Hm, yeah, what of it, Hatake?" Naruto said roughly.

The others looked on with raised brows at this.

"Geez, Naruto, he just..." Sakura chimed in.

"Just what, Haruno?" Naruto interrupted with venom, "What was my oh so loving 'sensei' doing? Complementing me, well at least he finally told me something positive in his miserable life." Naruto huffed.

Now the others were really interested, and surprised, as the slacken jaws showed.

Kakashi was taken aback by the roughness and hatred in his student's voice. He opened his mouth to retort when he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't bother Hatake, Naruto said, dismissing Kakashi, "I'll stay with you all since you're heading back to Konoha, meh I wonder if it froze over yet."

The others wondered what he meant by this, but didn't push it.

*Insert canon events (Gaara being revived etc.)*

They left the Suna shinobi in a tense atmosphere, before leaving however, Naruto and Gaara shook hands, as both where Jinchuuriki and therefore had a common understanding.

The group stopped for the night of a full day of traveling.

"Okay, everyone," Kakashi said, "We'll be sleeping here tonight, I want a standard watch set up, four persons changing every 3 hours. I'll take one; Neji, you Sakura and Tenten take the other three, since Naruto other there doesn't seem to be in a friendly mood." Naruto scoffed at hearing this, but otherwise stayed quiet. "Any objections?"

There were none, so the group set up camp and Sakura took first watch, who would be followed by Neji, then Tenten and Kakashi taking fourth watch.

It was in the third watch and everyone was sleeping, except Tenten, who was making a round of the camp that she did every half an hour. She looked at the tents that where in complete darkness. She sighed as she sat down on the hill where the tents were set up, which overlooked a small lake. With her thoughts wondering, she looked up by chance and saw up in a tree Naruto leaning on a branch, not moving, she assumed that he was asleep.

She turned back to watching the valley and hugged herself as the cold breeze blew on her back, her thoughts replaying what happened in the day. Minutes passed, and Tenten felt herself drifting to sleep.

Shaking herself awake, Tenten got up and strolled down almost lazily to the lake, when at reaching the water's edge, bent down and splashed the cold liquid on her face, trying to wake up. And it worked, but just a bit too late as she sensed something behind her and was about to turn around when she felt a jarring pain to her neck and collapsed into unconsciously with a soft thud to reveal a masked man dressed in black with only his eyes and mouth visable, his hand still where he struck Tenten in the neck.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard the noise of something hitting the ground. Jumping out of the tree, he started to look for the source of the sound.

The man in black grinned as two other men, also masked and dressed in black appeared next to him. The two picked her up as they made their escape into the treeline.

When they felt they were far away enough, they pulled off their masks and set Tenten down.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," one said with a disturbing smile on his face, "It's been a while since I got some of the fairer sex, and this time we even get paid for doing it"

"Yeah, of course, since no female in her sane mind would go out with you." One of the other said.

"Be quiet you two, I found her, so I get to go first, also tie her hands and gag her," one of the other men walked forward and tied a bandana stightly around Tenten's face and tied her hands with rope. "I like when they scream, but she could give away our position." The seeming leader said as he zipped down his pants and approached the unconscious girl, "you guys gonna watch?" he asked with a chuckle.

He heard a laugh from the others, but it was cut short by the sound of metal meeting flesh.

"No," he heard a voice say, "They definitely won't be watching, but neither will you."

The man turned around with a kunai in hand but saw empty space, growling, the man looked in all directions until he felt a tap on his shoulder and a blade through his heart.

The man let out a silent scream as Naruto twisted the blade in the man's chest roughly before letting the man slide of his blade to hit the ground in a bloody mess.

Naruto shook his head in disgust and went to check on Tenten. Seeing her vitals stable, Naruto went over to the now dead man and searched him. He found a scroll in the man's pocket. Sealing the man's body in a scroll along with the other two men, Naruto turned his attention to the scroll. Opening it and reading the contents, Naruto's eyes grew larger and larger.

"Hm," he said out loud to himself, "Another reason to return to that hell-"But he was cut short by the sound of rustling.

He turned to see Tenten, who was now conscious, fighting with her gag despite her bond hands, trying to get it off.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as he discretely put the scroll into his pocket and went over to help her get the gag off.

Tenten woke up with a headache, groaning, she thought back to what happened before everything went black. She began to struggle with the bonds but she couldn't do anything, not even bite it because of her gag. It was then that she look up to see what looked like Naruto with his back turned staring at something.

"_What the hell? Did he kidnap me? Why would he-? Nevermind, I gotta try to get this gag off so I can scream and hopefully someone will hear!" _Tenten thought as she began struggling with the gag on her face with her bound hands, but it wouldn't budge, unfortunately, or so she thought at that moment, the noise she made caused Naruto to turn around and start walking to her.

As Naruto came closer and closer to Tenten, she began to struggle more and more, desperate to get loose of her bonds, confusing Naruto.

"_Does she think I'm the one how kidnapped her?" _He thought as he continued to move forward.

Tenten got more and more scared as Naruto approached; he walked up while she tried backing away on the ground and got even more scared when Naruto took out a kunai. She backed up into a tree and was there trembling as he bent down and came face to face.

"Hold still." Naruto said as his kunai occupied hand came forward and Tenten closed her eyes, bracing for the impact of the metal with her skin.

But it never came as Tenten's eyes snapped open when she felt the rope constricting her hands fall away and they were free to move.

As soon as they were freed, Tenten immediately started to hit at Naruto, trying to move him so that she could run away, but the kunai fell from his hand and he used both hands to hold on to Tenten's forearms.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you Tenten." Naruto said as he still held on, I'm gonna take off your gag now ok, don't scream, got it?"

Tenten reluctantly nodded. Naruto slowly let go of her hands and to make sure she didn't get away, put both hands of either side of her onto the tree.

"Lean forward so I can untie it." Naruto said.

Tenten stared at him blankly, refusing to comply. Naruto sighed as he glanced at his watch in the moonlight.

"Look your watch is almost done, you will need to get back to camp before that, so let me just take off your gag and we can get back, okay?"

Tenten thought about it for the moment, but slowly complying and leaning forward, almost touching Naruto's chest. Naruto's hands reached behind Tenten's head and began loosening the knot.

"Man these guys know how to tie stuff tight." Naruto said and with a grunt of effort, untied the knot completely, allowing the gag to fall to the ground.

Tenten stayed quiet, as she looked forward into Naruto's eyes. For a moment, they stared at each other before Naruto got up and extended a hand to Tenten.

Tenten, lost in the confusion of the events just occurring, took a moment to register the hand and slowly took it.

Naruto slowly pulled her up and the two started to walk back to the camp.

"Look I know that you will probably be wanting to talk the others about this, but I want to ask a favour to not tell them."

"Why?" Tenten asked, sceptical, "So that you can run off?"

"No, this need to go to the Hokage first, not Kakashi, nor the others. So can you just stay silent about this until we reach the village?"

"So what do I do if you run off? Just 'keep your secret'?"

"Well, if I disappear, you're free to tell anyone you want, but for the safety of yourself, please don't tell anyone."

"What do you mean, my safety?" Tenten asked confused and getting frustrated because she couldn't get any answers.

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions, and we're two days out from Konoha." Naruto said.

"So?" Tenten asked, annoyed.

"Take watch again, same time tomorrow night, and I'll answer most of your questions."

"Most?"

"I can't tell you everything, besides, some of the questions you may have need to go to the Hokage first."

"Fair enough, I guess."

"Well, we're pretty much here now," Naruto said as the tents came into view.

"Yep." Tenten said absent mindedly.

"Remember, don't say a word to Kakashi, just tell him that nothing happened."

"mm k" Tenten replied.

Naruto sighed as he hopped back up into his original sleeping branch and tried to fall asleep as a possible so that when Kakashi came out, things would seem normal.

Tenten also sighed as she trudged to Kakashi's tent. Waking him up, she said, "Your shift."

"mmm okay." A slightly sleepy Kakashi said, "Anything unusal?"

Tenten breathing, debating quickly whether or not to trust Naruto, quickly making up her mind, she responded; "Nope, everything's quiet."

"Good, you go get some rest."

Tenten nodded and retreated to her tent. Falling into her sleeping bag, she sighed and tried to get some sleep, eagerly waiting for the next night to come.

The next day was uneventful as everyone travelled mostly in silence. There was no bandits or anything and everyone just focused at getting back to Konoha, everyone except Tenten, who for some reason, couldn't get the events of the night before out of her head. So every now and then, she would steal a glance at him, telling herself to just wait for the night to fall get her questions answered. If Naruto and anyone else noticed her, no one said anything.

The night came slowly for the impatient Tenten, but soon enough night fell, and with the same night shifts in place, everyone when to sleep.

When third watch came, Tenten basically bounded out of her tent when awakened by Neji and started walking around the camp, looking up in the trees for Naruto.

After a while of searching, she spied him in a tree a bit farther from the camp than the night before and with a grin, picked up a small stone and threw it at Naruto. Being a weapons expert, her aim was true and it flew straight for his face.

It was a perfect throw, except just before hitting his face, a hand jerked up and caught it. Casually tossing it up and down, Naruto opened one eye and looked down at Tenten. That time already huh?"

Tenten growled at him jokingly at not hitting him but nodded.

"Come on up." Naruto said.

Tenten shrugged and walked up to join him.

They both sat on the same branch, looking at the tree tops around them, with a full moon shining down on them.

"So," Naruto began, "What do you want to know?"

**And stop. :P**

**Next time: Will Tenten get her answers? Will Naruto stay in Konoha? Will I go to school tomorrow? Find out next time on Dragon Ba- oh sorry wrong show **

**Well that's that, finally found some time to write, smh. Finally get my own laptop with good wifi helped too, also the dislocated knee helped me stay one place enough to write this, so kudos to that red heavy ass bag that slammed into my knee. :D**

Well, we're now starting to get into the plot of the first arc of the story. Don't know how much there will be but oh well. Some want to find out about Naruto's abilities and I will have a chapter on that, either the next one or the after that, I think.

As you can see by now, I'm taking by time with the story this time, so lots more details and stuffies.

Sigh, now…school tomorrow, hmm, time to break the knee now! :S

Have a gd read, and gimme dat review! (References!)

**Ja ne,**

-**T.H.K.**


	4. Chapter 4 Q&A and The Return

**R-2-R time! Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. If u have not been replied 2, most likely if u reviewed previous chapters, my bad :S.**

**Imgonnadie****, ****tapass123, ****manticore****-gurl071134, Lightningblade49, Bubbajack **(x3)**, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, sheltie**: Thanks!

**waterdragonrai**: I'm glad that even though my writing style is not up to our expectations or wateva, ima b honest, English is my worst subject, so I'm surprised dat I'm doing this well. The random spelling errors, well dats jus spell check failing on meh, but to the point, I'm glad that the story is interesting enough for u 2 read, so read on :) I guess.

**bankai777**: :D not so fast mr bankai :P, if I did dat, den the story won't have any length, *spoiler* dey will get 2gether in Konoha (if he stays (trollface)).

**VenRaider, Jfitzgerald**: Well, here ya go!

**KakaSaku Chan**: Oh trust me, u will be very happy if wat I plan goes on the paper :) oh and, for the last part, mayb :P

**roboguy45**: yep dat will b happening.

**Agato The Venom Host**: I have a feeling dat we would be very gd friends :D, I like how u think, thanks and things will speed up soon enough. (Next chapter, read the A/N at the end)

**blueexorist**: I'm glad u enjoy it, while I do prefer to make my own moves and not 2 steal anyone's content, to be honest, I haven't read Kaze no stigma, hmm something to do.

So I hope everyone is enjoying the story and again, thanks for the reviews!

**A/N: First of all, I wanna say that I would have posted this chapter sooner, but I had final exams, (which were a bitch and a half to do) and I had other obligations to fulfil, therefore I didn't have time to write, but never fear, chapter 4 is here! Waw im stupid…**

**Plus, all previous chapters will be grammar proofed soon, so dem typos can disappear.**

**Naruto: The Wind Sage**

**Chapter 4: Questions answered and the return.**

Settling down into a comfortable position, and making sure she could see the camp, as she was still on watch, Tenten began.

"Well, first of all, what happened last night?"

Naruto sighed as he thought of what to say. He couldn't tell her about the scroll, or where the men came from, so he decided to tell her an edited version of what happened. (A/N: not gonna repeat it)

Minutes passed by as Naruto told her his experience. At the end Tenten was silent as she thought of all she heard.

"Naruto, I got a bit of a confession to make." She said shortly after Naruto finished his story.

Naruto was surprised. "What?"

"Well, when I woke up and found myself tied up and gagged and saw you, I thought you were the one who took me."

Naruto remained silent. The thought had crossed his mind when he had gone to loosen her bonds the night before, but he didn't know how to respond to Tenten's words.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is; I'm sorry for thinking that you would do something like that. You're not a bad guy."

Naruto remained silent as he watched up into the sky, before giving a short chuckle.

"You know, I've never been in this situation before." Naruto began.

Tenten looked at him questioningly.

"You're probably the first person to ever say that to me, so if I'm a little weird then that's why."

Tenten was surprised. She didn't think that she would be the first to say something like that, especially to someone like Naruto.

Naruto lay his back on the trunk of the tree, smiling at the thought, but then his face turned to a frown, something Tenten noticed.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten," Naruto said, "Do you know what I hold?"

Tenten looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, that can be saved for later."

Tenten was confused at Naruto's words, but decided that she would find out about it later.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto spoke up.

"So, do you have any more questions? We still have a lot of time."

Tenten thought for a moment before responding.

"Ok, why did you leave Konoha?"

Naruto sighed, this would bring the conversation back to the very topic he wanted to ignore.

"I was tired of being cooped up in the village, and I wanted to go travel the nations and train, so I took a training trip."

"Ok, fine, so what did you do? How many different countries did you travel to?"

"Well, besides the Land of Fire, only to the Land of Wind."

Tenten was surprised.

"You were gone for what more than two years?"

Naruto hummed in agreement.

"I was actually gone for three years, but the only reason I didn't travel more, was because I found a place of training that lasted the rest of the time."

Tenten was now intrigued by this.

"Where is it?"

Naruto laughed at this.

"It can't be found." He replied simply, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Tenten was getting a bit frustrated at all this secrecy.

"Why not?" Tenten almost shouted.

"Shh, quiet down." Naruto said as he looked towards the camp to make sure that no one woke up.

Tenten blushed as she realized what she had just done.

"And to answer your question, it can't be found because it doesn't exist anymore."

"How come?" Tenten asked, having calmed down.

"Because it was destroyed," Naruto said, "By me."

Neji's eyes opened as he looked around his tent.

'_Was that Tenten's voice?' _he thought.

Sitting up in his sleeping bag, he activated his Byakugan.

He scanned the forest around him looking for Tenten, when he saw Tenten and Naruto sitting in a tree talking. Thanks to his training, which all Hyūga had received, he could read lips, and he began to watch, or listen, or whatever to the conversation. They were talking about a place of training that Naruto apparently destroyed because of some corruption when all of a sudden Naruto turned directly to him and mouthed some words. Neji's eyes widened and he immediately shut off his Byakugan.

"Huh?" Tenten exclaimed, "What do you mean you destroyed it?"

Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter who I tell this to." He said out loud to himself.

Naruto turned to Tenten and looked directly into her eyes.

"What I'm about to tell you, I haven't told anyone else, and should this information get into the wrong hands, many lives will be at stake, so I trust that you will keep this to yourself?"

Tenten seemed surprised for a moment before giving a firm nod.

"Okay, well, when I left Konoha, I went to Suna to visit Gaara, as he is a very good friend, he wasn't the Kazekage yet but when I told him that I was looking for somewhere to train, he told me of a temple far in the middle of the dessert. Only a few people in Suna knew of its existence, and fewer could train there, because the requirements to be able to even begin to train in the arts that where taught there was so high that barely anyone could even reach the temple."

Tenten was wide eyed as he listened.

"But why would you destroy it?" she asked.

"The temple and those in it made up an evil, corrupt organisation, but of course, I didn't know that then, but I'm getting to that. It was very hard to get to the temple, but I finally arrived there after five days of travel under harsh conditions. When I arrived, I met my, former, sensei, and five other persons who also trained at the temple. We became very good friends, and I was trained in the Wind arts. It was very hard, but a year passed and I continued to train and get better. It was six months before my final test that would mean that I completely my training that I started to notice some strange things happening."

"What kind of things?" Tenten asked.

"Well, we were a group that was linked to Suna; persons that would do the hardest missions, kind of like Konoha's root. We were supposed to, oh hold on a second."

Naruto turned away from Tenten to a random direction for a moment before turning back.

"Okay, where was I?" Tenten stared at him in confusion at his strange actions. "Oh yeah, so like I was saying, we were supposed to be the good guys, but before long, we were taking missions for new and shady groups and I began questioning who we were working for."

Naruto sighed as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position on the branch before continuing.

"The missions we got where to fight strange bad guys, well that's what he thought, but we didn't question any mission we were given, as we knew, or thought that we knew, that it was for the good of some nation, but anyway my final test had come, and it was held in a large arena type place. Everyone else was in the stands and I alone walked out to the field, where my opponents waited."

***Flash Back***

**A/N: Just a note, I was listening to this and I think this fits perfectly with the flashback, so if yah want take a listen 2 ****The binding of Isaac OST basement theme**** while u read :)**

Naruto walked out onto the open aired field. At the opposite side was a cage full of people, and strangely, there weren't cursing and even looking at him, if one looked closer, it would look like they were starved and crying.

Naruto was shocked as he looked up in the stands to see his sensei and the five other students, who had by now completely their training and had passed the final test.

"What is this?" Naruto shouted to his teacher, what where these people his opponents?

His sensei just looked at him with hard eyes and then turned away.

"Young Naruto, I've been waiting for this a long time." An unfamiliar male voice echoed through the stadium.

"Who's speaking?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Who I am is none of your concern, now you know why you are here right?"

Naruto again looked at his sensei, silently asking if this was what he was supposed to do; he got a nod in reply and answered the unseen person.

"Yes, I'm here for my final test."

The voice laughed.

"Yes, yes you are, oh how naïve this generation is, but in any case, Naruto you have been sheltered from the real reason of this organisation. Now we have come to see if you can perform its real task. Your opponents are in the cage."

"What, this crying people?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes, well no, you'll see." The voice said as a dark shadow encompassed the cage and black lightning struck it out of nowhere.

In the place of the crying skinny humans, was a cage full of angry, muscle bulging…things. They looked like humans, but that was only a shell left, everything else was a mindless monster, but the kicker was that these seemed very familiar to Naruto.

The monsters (as I'll from now on refer to them) began pulling and banging on the cage, trying to break loose and kill Naruto.

"Here you see the true purpose of this organisation." The voice proclaimed with pride.

"These…look like an upgraded version of the guys that we get missions to kill." Naruto said in shock.

"So you see, these are your enemies, kill them and complete your training."

Naruto knew that these were innocent humans turned into almost zombies, but as the cage broke, he had no choice but to pull out his sword and fight.

He began tearing through the monsters, his blade, which was glowing blue, sliced through everything and before long, all were on the ground.

"He has learned well, eh 'sensei'" The voice said.

Said man nodded.

"But maybe a bit too well," the voice continued as Naruto suddenly found himself surrounded by his sensei and the five other masters, as they were called when they finished their training.

"The time has come," the voice proclaimed, "now that you have seen what we do, will you stay with us, or will we have to kill you?"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he contemplated what to do. This was an evil and twisted place, if it was to continue, nothing go would come out of it.

Naruto pulled out his sword and pushed his chakra through it, again making it glow blue.

"So that's your answer, too bad, we could have used someone like you, Wind masters, dispose of him!"

***Flash Back end***

"That began a long, drawn-out battle in which I killed all six of them and destroyed the temple." Naruto finished quickly with a grin on his face.

Tenten's mouth opened and closed before slowly reopening into a fish face, letting out a slow 'oh'.

"Wait, six? Wasn't there seven of them?"

"…Yes, the unseen voice. I never caught him, so he's still on the loose, but, I will find him, and when I do, I will kill him." Naruto said firmly.

Naruto stayed silent as he knew this would be a lot for Tenten to process.

"Okay, I get that the guys you trained with were bad, but what exactly where they doing?"

"They were kidnapping innocent civilians from various villages and turning them into monsters, which they then unleashed to random villages which would call us to deal with them. The entire thing was a scam to make money, all while killing innocents." Naruto responded in an even voice.

Tenten's eyes widened at the plain explanation, but that wasn't the biggest thing that would surprise her.

Tenten suddenly noticed that Naruto was trembling.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, "It's just that when I think of all the work I've done for that organisation, and all the innocent life I've taken, well, it sucks."

Tenten's eyes widened. This was something that she didn't except. From the events told to her from the night before, here was someone who could kill enemies in cold blood, but still have guilt over innocent spilt blood. It seemed that there were still some sane human ninjas.

But as Tenten turned to Naruto to say something, she found that the trembling had stopped, all signs of sadness disappeared and Naruto was normal again.

"Well," Naruto said in a bright tone while glancing at his watch, "It seems that your shift is almost up."

Tenten could only nod in return, head almost spinning with all the new information.

"We'll reach Konoha tomorrow, and I'll be sticking around for a while, so we will see each other again and talk. See you tomorrow then?"

Tenten hummed in agreement.

"Okay, goodnight Tenten" Naruto said as he got up.

"Goodni-wait." Tenten said.

Naruto looked down at her sitting on the branch questioningly.

"What do you hold?" Tenten asked.

Naruto sighed heavily as he thought if he should tell Tenten.

"I'll tell you after we reach Konoha, deal?"

Tenten nodded in defeat, knowing that again she would have to wait to get her question answered.

Naruto smiled at her and jumped off the tree, disappearing as soon as he was about to hit the ground.

Tenten watched in astonishment, and was about to jump off herself when she by chance caught a glimpse of Naruto across the forest lying down on a tree branch, seemingly already asleep.

Tenten marvelled at his speed, before sighing.

"Goodnight Naruto." She said softly as she jumped off the tree to go wake Kakashi.

Naruto's lips twitched into a slight smile as he heard it, thanks to his wind training, and he settled down to sleep for the night.

The next day found our traveling shinobi bounding in the trees silently.

Tenten's mind was set on the night before and Naruto's on finally seeing his hell again.

Sakura was busy wondering how Naruto became like this, after her last time seeing him a couple years ago.

Kakashi was reading his por- I mean, Icha Icha, but in the back of his mind, pondering about the blond of the group.

But Neji was fuming. How did Naruto know that he was spying on them? And why were he and Tenten in a tree last night talking? Neji couldn't wait to confront Naruto.

The village walls finally came into view. Everyone dropped from the trees to the ground, and Naruto pulled his hood over his face which effectively made him unknown to anyone who didn't know who he was, an action that did not go unnoticed by all members of the group.

Reaching the gate, Kakashi stepped up and handed the mission scroll to the guard.

"This mission only involves four of you, what business does the hooded one have here?" the guard asked.

Kakashi opened his mouth to respond, but a firm grip to his shoulder made him snap it shut. Kakashi turned to see the hooded Naruto. Now normally someone doing that wouldn't have caused sure a sharp reaction out of Kakashi, but the intensity of it cause great pain, it was just enough for him to be on the verge of crying out, but it got the jump done.

The hooded Naruto walked forward and produced a scroll and handed it to the guard.

Said guard's eyes widened as he saw the contents.

"I trust that you won't spread the word without the Hokage's permission?" Naruto asked.

The guard nodded almost scared as he handed back the scroll to Naruto.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this except Sakura who instead chose to scoff as they all walked through the gates before again returning to the rooftops, bounding towards the Hokage's office.

**And END.**

**A/N: Well that was poopy. Let's see, my internet is giving me problems and this chapter sucked to write, the flashback didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but oh well. This one is a major filler chapter, but it had to be done. I'm itching to write the next chapter, there will be confrontations, we'll see how much Konoha changed since Naruto left, deception and secrecy from Tsunade and I will finally introduce this storys main 'fighting move;' Meaning the fighting style and a bunch of new original jutsu, so now you will all see how this Naruto fights.**

**Wow, ranting spoiler, but I'm actually going to begin writing the next chapter right now, so as to make up for this late post, I will try to post the next on ASAP.**

**And random challenge: what movie did I use to write about the temple and the people there? (hint: bullets (and no, that's not the name of it, jus wat the main gimmick of the movie was))**

**So, read and review!**

**Ja ne!**

**-T.H.K.**


	5. Chapter 5 Corruption& Abilities revealed

**R-2-R Time! I really hated the fact that after getting more than 50 reviews and countless favs and alerts, I couldn't deliver this earlier, but sometimes life is just shit, but I'm back and writing. THANK YOU all for following this and reviewing. Enjoy the adventure as it unfolds.**

**DarkSageofKanoha, Lazyman12, imgonnadie, Braygen, demon: Thanks! :)**

**darksider82,** **mako234,** **Tyz-bw, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, Windninja1000,** **stevethepokemaster, Darkryus: Well here ya go…finally :\**

**Guest: don't kno who u r, I'm glad dat u think the stories dat good, but it's a bit ironic to say fix the spellin errors while ur anon. review has spellin errors :P**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: Eh it was a vague description, :|**

**Bubbajack: Eh, you were off, but thanks just for trying :)**

**roboguy45: I have a sneaking suspicion that you'll enjoy the chapter after this, stay tuned for that. :)**

**Sprig: Read this chapter, there are two people who agree with you. :)**

**Blueexorist: Well to be honest, that's one part I haven't completely figured out, meh, it'll buff out, but some drama will occur. :)**

**And Special mention goes to:** **Gento70.**

**This guy got the answer to the question in the previous chapter. The temple and the plot there was based off the movie: Wanted. Although it was a anon. review, Kudos to you sir. :)**

**Any review not responded to is purely by mistake, my bad. Now that all that jazz is over with, on to the overdue chapter:**

**Naruto: The Wind Sage**

**Chapter 5: Confrontations, corruption and abilities revealed.**

The group landed in front of the Hokage's mansion and made their way inside. After checking with the secretary, they made their way into the Hokage's office. When the group walked in, they found Tsunade sitting at her chair looking at some documents. When they walked in, she looked up at them.

"Team Kakashi reporting, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said and waited for a response.

Tsunade eyed them for a moment before turning to the hooded figure that leaned against the back wall.

"Take that hood off." Tsunade ordered with no explanation.

Naruto grinned from inside his hood.

"_Always perceptive." _He thought.

He wordlessly took it off and watched Tsunade straight in her eyes.

Tsunade's face became one of surprise, but for a split second, Naruto saw something in his eyes that he wouldn't have expected. He couldn't tell if it was relief, confusion or something more along the lines of hatred, but the look quickly disappeared and Naruto pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"So your finally home Naruto." She said.

Putting on a quick mask, Naruto grinned.

"Yep! It's good to see you Hokage-sama" he replied.

Tsunade mentally frowned at the name, but dismissed it.

"Well, leaving that for later, give your report, Kakashi."

Kakashi gave his report, including Naruto's fight with Deidara.

After which, Tsunade gave them their checks for the mission.

"Alright, now, that's done, so if there's no questions, then we-"Tsunade was cut short by Neji.

"As a matter of fact, Hokage-sama, I would like to ask Naruto a question in your presence." He said.

Tsunade looked at him oddly, but shortly gave her permission.

"Naruto," Neji said sternly, "How is it that you can detect my Byakugan?"

Everyone was shocked to say the least.

"Neji," Tsunade said, "what do you mean detect the Byakugan?"

"I mean, Hokage-sama, that I was using it to look at him without his knowledge and he detected me."

Tsunade was about to respond when a small laugh came out of Naruto.

Everyone turned to him questioningly.

"To answer your question Neji, I can because of my abilities, simple."

"Then what are your abilities?!" Neji nearly shouted.

At this, Naruto laughed loudly, bending over and holding his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked him, annoyed at his carefree attitude.

Naruto continued laughing before slowly stopping.

"Sasuke was right about this village." He said with a chuckle.

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Sakura's head snapped towards Naruto so quickly you would have thought her neck broke off.

"What do you mean Sasuke was right?!" She asked roughly.

Tsunade thought of stopping this, but decided that it would be beneficial to let it play out.

"I mean that when we talked, he was right about the things he said about this village." Naruto said carelessly.

Now this got everyone's full attention.

Sakura's emotions boiled.

"You talked to him! Where is he, does he want to come back? Did he say anything about me?!"

Naruto pulled his hood over silently.

"Well? Answer me!" Sakura said and made a wild grab for Naruto's shoulder to make him talk.

To everyone's utter shock, the hand passed straight through Naruto and came out the other side.

Sakura was so shocked that she froze.

Naruto gripped the hand that passed through him moments before and turned to her.

"It won't be wise to try to do that." He said in a stern voice.

Sakura was scared as she tried to pull her hand away from Naruto's grip, but it would not budge.

"Pathetic, and to answer your question, yes, he talked about you, and we agreed that you were the most annoying and useless kunoichi the shinobi world has ever seen." Naruto said and flicked her hand away.

Everyone in the room now looked at Naruto in a new light, he was actually strong, and seemingly very dangerous.

"Okay," Tsunade said, "That's enough for now. Sakura, I don't appreciate you lifting a hand against a comrade."

Sakura, having recovered from her shock, at least had the sense to look guilty.

"Your all dismissed for now."

Everyone was about to leave when Naruto interrupted them.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, I would like to discuss something with you and Tenten, alone."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this and Tenten looked surprised at this.

"Fine, the rest of you are dismissed."

"If you don't mind, Hokage-sama, Tenten is my teammate and I would like to stay. If it concerns Tenten, then I want to make sure that she is okay." Neji said.

"Actually," Tsunade said, "I do mind, this does not concern you Neji, you are dismissed, now leave before you are removed by force."

Neji looked at Naruto, angrily before leaving.

With the room emptied down to only three…visible persons, Tsunade leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that everyone else is gone, what's going on Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm gonna need the other four to leave." Naruto said without missing a beat.

Tsunade blinked at this, but with a simple motion of her hand, the four unseen guards of the Hokage left, even though one seemed to take a long time to follow the orders.

Somewhere under the streets of Konoha, a man sat on his chair looking at screen. Suddenly, the screen went dark. His eyes widened before closing in deep thought.

"There. Now we're truly alone, what is it that is so important that I can't even have my personal guard around?"

Naruto wordlessly produced a scroll and handed it to her. She looked at him questioningly before opening the scroll and reading its contents.

A minute passed before she handed back the scroll.

"When?"

"On the first night returning."

"How many?"

"Three."

"Is it true?"

"I guess, but only way to find out."

"I agree."

Tenten watched as the words fired back and forth, confused, she decided to cut in.

"Ok, hold on, what does this have to do with me?" She asked.

Tsunade and Naruto both looked at each other. Sighing Naruto took his hood off and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Tenten," Naruto asked gently, "Do you have a kekkei genkai?"

Tenten stood shocked.

"I don't think so, I would know about it. Nothing's special about me." Tenten said.

Tsunade and Naruto again looked at each other.

"It seems that it is dormant, so how did these people know about it?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know, but I think that we should leave that be for now, beside, they won't make any moves too soon."

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a calculating eye but decided to go along with him for now.

"Okay, Tenten you can go now, you may be called in again."

Tenten slowly nodded to Tsunade, and made her way out of the room, glancing at Naruto on the way out.

"Now why are we talking like this, the poor girl is probably so confused right now." Tsunade questioned Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, "I'll explain to her later."

"Okay, so while we're alone, how about you tell how you did that stunt back there?"

Naruto studied Tsunade for a moment before responding.

"Well, not it matters, since no one can copy it, I used pure speed."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this.

"How?"

"Well, it's like a kawarimi, except I don't replace myself with anything."

"Then how do you appear to be there still?"

"When I move, I leave wind chakra behind, leaving an image of myself, making it look solid."

Tsunade was amazed at this.

"So, why not use a kage bushin instead?"

"Well, if I did, it would explode, and we both know that I can't use a bushin, so this is the next best thing, plus it looks cool." Naruto added the last part with a wide grin.

Tsunade shook her head; he still had his prankster side, or so she thought.

"Ok, my turn," Naruto said, "Why do you have four guards? Doesn't a Kage normally only have three?"

Tsunade stayed silent and Naruto could see she was trying to think up of some excuse.

"Eh, it doesn't matter," Naruto said quickly with a wave of his hand, "I was only being curious, but I serious question I do have to ask, how does the village stand in terms of good old furball?"

Tsunade knew who or more rather what he was referring to.

"Well, let's see, the majority of the younger generation, yours included, doesn't know about it. I've been completely strict about knowledge of it, passing more...direct laws so that older ones, civilians and shinobi alike don't pass down knowledge about it. Also, I don't know how persons would react to seeing you again, so keep as anonymous as possible to persons. I'm sure you can use your discretion to who knows that your back."

Naruto nodded.

"Can I get somewhere to stay?"

Tsunade thought for a while.

"I've got spare rooms in an apartment near the hot springs where I take a break." Tsunade said while fishing out a card from her robe and quickly writing a note on the back.

"Give this to the owner, you'll get a room."

"Well, I'm getting pretty hungry, I think I'm gonna check and see if Ichiraku's is still as good as I remember."

Tsunade smiled as she watched Naruto get up to go. When he was about to leave, he paused.

"Where's Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade inwardly twitched at Naruto referring to the old toad with his old nickname, or more rather the absence of hers.

"Oh, he's on one of his spy trips. Whenever he comes back, I'll tell you so you two can catch up."

Naruto nodded and with a wave walked out of the room, pulling his hood over his head of he left.

Naruto left the Hokage's mansion, heading towards the apartment complex on the card.

"_Well, that could have gone better," _Naruto thought as he walked, _"I'm going to another apartment complex, instead this time, it belongs to the Hokage instead of a rowdy old man who never gave me warm water, how ironic."_

Naruto looked around him, everyone was happy and carefree, those ignorant people, if they only knew who he was, they would probably wage a war against the person who could wipe out the entire village, with or without the old furball.

'HEY! I heard that!' the fox shouted in his mind.

Naruto shook his head. Since leaving Konoha, the kyuubi had begun talking to him. At first, he wouldn't trust the kyuubi to save his life, but as the fox told him of the past, for both Naruto and himself, Naruto and the old fox slowly became good friends.

'Whatever furball, you know it's true'

The fox scoffed in his head; 'Yeah, question; why did you tell the boob lady about your speed ability?'

Naruto stumbled as he walked when he heard the name he gave Tsunade.

'Well, it's not like I told her everything about it.'

The fox chuckled in his head, 'you're right about that, you didn't even tell her about your after image trick, or the solid parts of you that do stay behind, plus you hid the fact that Tenten's bloodline limit is NOT dormant, you may not be a complete dumbass.'

'Hey!' Came the quick response that the fox knew was coming.

About this time Naruto arrived at the apartment. It looked more like a big, 5 star hotel. Going in, Naruto met the owner and gave her the card. After reading it, she showed Naruto to a room on the top floor. It was very big and had a balcony which overlooked the village. Receiving his room key, Naruto thanked the owner, who left, and began unpacking. It wasn't much, considering that all he unpacked was some spare 'home' clothes.

Taking a quick shower, Naruto dressed, putting on a long sleeved blue cloak this time. The colour was so close to the sky that if he was flying, he wouldn't be seen. It was made especially for this purpose and the hood was pointed towards the middle, perfect for hiding his features, but allowing him to see everything around him. (Think of a blue version of Alitar's/Ezio's cloak from Assassins Creed). Adding his extra weapons, which included the sword on his back and some summoning scrolls, along with some hidden weapons, (think you can guess what they are?), he set out, heading for Ichiraku's.

While walking through the street of his old home, Naruto watched the peaceful villagers pass by, unaware that the 'bane' of their existence was in their midst.

'I could kill any one of them right now, they should be so happy' Naruto grumbled in his mind while twitching his wrists ever so often as the kyuubi grunted between his naps in agreement.

Finally reaching the ramen shop, Naruto saw Ayame, Teuchi's daughter taking a couple's orders. He sat down on a bar stool next to the counter and waited for Ayame to come over to take his order.

Ayame finished taking the orders of couple and saw a hooded man at the counter. She never saw him before but being a shinobi village, it was common to see hooded individuals walk in. He was not eating anything, just staring at the counter next to him, so she walked over to him.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's," Ayame said with a smile, "may I take your order?"

"I'll have two bowls of miso to go, please." Naruto responded without looking up.

Ayame nodded and went over to where her father was standing over the pots of ramen to give him the orders of her two customers.

Noticing Naruto staring at the counter, seemingly frozen, the kyuubi, who woke up because he knew the importance of the conversation which would take place shortly.

'Reminiscing?' the fox asked.

'_Yeah,' _Naruto mentally replied, _'It's been years since I sat down here.'_

The fox stayed silent, allowing Naruto to continue to think in silence. The five minute wait passed too quickly for Naruto's liking and Ayame returned with a bag containing the ramen. Ayame was about to tell him the price, but the man fished out the exact amount and handed it to her.

Surprised that the stranger knew the amount, Ayame opened her mouth to question him, but was cut off by the stranger abruptly standing out and turning towards the entrance.

"Tell old man Teuchi I said hello." Naruto said quietly as he made his way out of the shop.

Ayame was frozen in place. Only one person called her father that. She rushed to where her dad was cooking.

"More order's already Ayame? Today isn't usually a busy day." Teuchi said on seeing her back already.

Ayame didn't answer the question but instead replied; "A man with a hood told me to tell 'Old man Teuchi' hello."

Teuchi had the same reaction as his daughter.

"He's back isn't he?" he asked thoughtfully.

Naruto once again walked through the streets, this time heading towards a certain weapon shop, which was fortunately close by.

Opening the door, Naruto walked in to see Tenten sitting behind the counter bored.

Tenten looked up to see a hooded man walking into the shop. Immediately she was on guard, and pulled out a short sword from below the counter. Her fears where not needed however as Naruto pulled off his hood.

"Slow day?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"Yep," Tenten replied, "Most sales come around the weekend. So what are you buying?"

"I didn't come to buy anything." Naruto answered while eyeing the walls of the shop which were covered with swords and other weapons of all types.

"So why are you here then?" Tenten asked curiously.

"To give answers." Naruto simply answered.

Quickly understanding what Naruto was talking about, Tenten called out for her adoptive dad.

The man came out from the back of the shop. The scars on his skin bore evidence of his past. He shared the same love for weapons as Tenten did, and took her out of the orphanage that she, and coincidently, Naruto lived at. He always treated Naruto kindly, as he saw Naruto as the scroll and not the kunai that everyone else saw.

"I'm gonna out for a while. Can you take care of the shop for a bit?" Tenten asked as he walked in.

"Sure." He responded, but as soon as he walked in and saw Naruto, he immediately changed his direction of walking from Tenten to Naruto.

The two stared at each other and; without warning; Naruto's sword was in his hand and blocking a sword strike aimed at his neck from the other man.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Naruto." Tenten's dad said with a chuckle as the two put away their weapons and shook hands.

"You too, old man." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Wait," Tenten said, puzzled, "You two know each other?"

Her father laughed, "Yeah, I know him alright. I gave him training when he was young."

"How come I never knew?" Tenten asked.

"It was the year that you first entered the academy, one year before Naruto did. You were there while I trained him."

Turning his attention back to Naruto, he gave him a look over.

"I see you have some new toys." He said.

"Yep, I love the sword." Naruto said as he pulled it out and held out for them to see. (Think Kirito's sword from SAO's first season).

"I wasn't talking about the sword." The other man responded and pointed to his wrists.

Naruto gave a momentary look of surprise before snickering.

"I should have expected that." He said while the other winked at him with a smile.

Tenten meanwhile stared at the two before clearing her throat.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said sheepishly as he walked over to her and they went towards the door.

"We'll catch up soon, old man." Naruto said as he pulled his hood over his face.

"Sure thing, Naruto." The man responded as they left.

Tsunade sighed as she finished the day's paperwork and leaned back in her chair in deep thought. Moments passed by in silence until she called for Shizune.

Shizune rushed in.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune, I want you to get me two personal files from archives."

Shizune pulled out a small notepad, "Hai, which two?"

"Ninja ID: OX7 R-alpha-foxtrot-394… and Naruto Uzumaki.

Shizune's hand stopped writing and she looked at her master questioningly.

"Is there a problem Shizune?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"N-No Tsunade-sama." Shizune responded quickly as she made herself scarce.

Tsunade sighed as she pulled out a bottle of sake and took a long swing.

'_I hope he knows what's coming is for his own safety.' _ Tsunade thought sadly.

The sun closed in on the horizon as Tenten and Naruto left the weapons shop and began walking towards the edge of the village.

"So I'm guessing that you want to know what kekkei genkai you have?" Naruto asked shortly after.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "and why do you have to wear a hood all the time?"

"I can't be seen in the village…yet." Naruto replied.

"How come?" Tenten questioned.

Naruto sighed. He hated keeping secrets from people he trusted. Then again, did he trust Tenten?

"Hokage's orders." Naruto simply responded, hoping that it would satisfy Tenten's curiosity.

"Fine, so what kind of kekkei genkai do I have?"

Naruto chuckled, "Tenten, what have you been able to do all your life with barely any problems?"

Tenten thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know. Make weapons?" She guessed.

"Well, yes, and that's part of it, but you have the ability to pick up any weapon, any weapon at all, and wield it to its full extent, excluding elemental weapons for the obvious reason." Naruto explained to a more than intrigued Tenten.

His female companion stayed in silence.

"This means that you can pick up any non-elemental weapon, of any range and type, along with weapons of your element, and wield them with perfect skill and accuracy." Naruto continued, "Think about it. You could even pick up Zabuza's blade, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and use it as if you practiced with it for more than a lifetime."

Tenten looked over at Naruto thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Tenten said doubtfully, "I don't think I've ever done that."

Naruto sighed. Tenten doubted herself, and before she said nothing was special about her. She needed a confidence booster.

"Come on." Naruto said as he took to the nearby trees.

Tenten followed and joined his side as they bounded through the trees.

"Where are we going?" Tenten inquired.

As they bounded through the trees, Naruto suddenly dropped to the forest floor. Tenten jumped down and saw Naruto examining what seemed to be a trail through the forest.

"Found it." Naruto murmured to himself as he began to follow the trail up the side of a mountain, surrounded by dense forest trees and shrubs.

Tenten again caught up with him and looked at him questioningly.

"This is an old path I made before I left the village."

"Where does it lead?"

"You'll see in a second. We're almost there."

They came across a clearing and Naruto stopped.

"This is my secret training ground, or at least was. I used to train here all the time." Naruto said as he pulled out a sealing scroll and unsealed a tanto (short sword) and tossed it to Tenten who caught it without blinking.

"What's this for?" Tenten asked, curious.

"Let's have a spar. Tell me, do you use short swords?"

"Not really," was the reply, "I don't like the style."

"Ok, then let's put that to the test." Naruto said while drawing out his sword from his back and held it in front of him in a ready stance.

"Ready?" he asked Tenten.

Tenten could barely nod before Naruto took off running towards her. It wasn't anyway near his full speed, but he didn't need that, this was to prove the point.

Tenten's eyes widened when she saw him coming and rolled to her left to avoid the blade. Naruto swung at the exact spot she was moments before and swung around, twisting his body to the left and struck at Tenten again. Tenten barely had time to finish her roll when instincts warned her of the incoming blade. Switching to a reverse grip, she spun around and blocked the blade. Pushing Naruto away, she began to attack him, causing Naruto to go on the offensive and back up. She jabbed quickly and skilfully with the sword, causing Naruto to increase his speed to avoid some and block others with his sword.

Backing up, Naruto had nowhere to go. Tenten swiped with deadly accuracy to take off Naruto's neck. Quickly, Naruto ducked and kicked out on one of Tenten's legs, causing both to fall to the ground, Tenten landing on the ground.

When the dust settled from their fall, Tenten was holding the tanto to Naruto's neck.

"I yield." Naruto said quickly.

With a gasp of relief, the tenseness in both of the bodies caused by the spar left and Tenten fell on Naruto's chest, breathing slightly laboured.

In the few moments that the two stayed this way, Tenten felt something she hadn't felt since two nights ago.

'_The heat radiating off of him, it feels so…comforting.' _Tenten thought.

Naruto meanwhile was drawing a blank. His entire mind not functioning for the seconds they spent in that position.

Tsunade and Danzo sat in the Hokage's office, each looking at the other intently.

"We need to know the extent of his power, Tsunade-hime." Danzo said firmly.

"I agree. But that will involve a fight, who will be his opponent?" Tsunade responded thoughtfully.

"I have a sneaking suspicion we should have more than opponents. How about Kakashi and Sakura? I know for sure that the young Haruno will what to fight the boy, what of Kakashi?"

Tsunade thought for a moment.

"It will be a mission for Kakashi." Tsunade said.

Danzo nodded in agreement. Signalling for an anbu, Tsunade ordered for Kakashi to be summoned.

"What of the ninja's of the 0X7?" Tsunade asked.

Danzo thought for a moment before looking at Tsunade with a smile resembling a cat's.

"They are ready to be activated." He said.

Naruto and Tenten sat on the Fourth Hokage's head, each with a bowl of ramen in their hand, looking at the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Tenten commented as she watched the sun lowering on the crimson sky, "I've never seen it from up here. I guess that's why no one found your training spot." Tenten said motioning to some thick forest which separated the training area from the Hokage's faces.

Naruto hummed in agreement as he took a mouthful of the miso ramen. Moments passed in silence before Tenten broke it with a question.

"Hey, you never told me where the men who were sent after me came from."

"They came from the village hidden in the mist. Most likely rogue nins. But I know that they were sent from a dangerous power."

"Who?"

"Remember how I told you when I destroyed the temple?"

Tenten nodded.

"The one person who walked out of there besides me."

"The hidden voice?! But how can you be sure?"

"The men who attacked you were given instructions via a scroll. On that scroll was the symbol of the temple."

"Oh." Was all Tenten said.

Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade and Danzo, face completely expressionless.

"Do you understand your mission?" Tsunade asked firmly.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi responded.

"Good, tell Sakura all necessary parts. You may leave."

Kakashi made the hand sign for a shushin but was delayed by Danzo.

"If you think he is too strong or a treat, you have permission to kill." Was all the man said.

Tsunade inwardly twitched and Kakashi's one eye almost visibly widened. But there was nothing else to do but to carry out orders as he disappeared in smoke.

**And Stop!**

**I know that I told you guys that a major fight was to happen this chapter, but this part needed to be done. Chapter 6 is already under way, and the fight is the first thing that was writtten. Look out for that as it should follow up this soon (Hopefully :\).**

**Have a good Christmas Holiday people. R&R and enjoy the story.**

**Ja ne,**

**-T.H.K.**


	6. Chapter 6 Strength and Weakness

**R-2-R Time. Again, Thanks to all reviewers out there :)**

**Imgonnadie, Rasengan89, lou2003us, ArcadiaKnight: Thanks!**

**roboguy45: Here ya go!**

**The User With A Name: Bit of a spoiler, but Naruto and Tenten's friendship will have its up's n down's, plus, he's not gonna tell her just like that.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: :D Glad I could make u laugh dude.**

**Gold Testament: True, but Naruto will have reasons to stay, at least temporarily.**

**Minniemousemom (x4)**, **Alex2909 (x4): Thanks for reviews on each chapter! I wish there were more guys like u 2 out there, I'll be glad to get input on each chapter, helps me make a better story :)**

**Jariya (Anon): This story isn't in manga, n grow a pair**

**LOL (Anon): Pretty sure ur the same guy, well I'm glad ur done reading, that's one less douchebag reading my story :)**

**If I didn't reply to your review, my bad. On the the next chapter!**

**Naruto: The Wind Sage**

**Chapter 6: Strength and weakness.**

It was night as Naruto and Tenten walked through the lit streets of Konoha towards the weapons shop that doubled as Tenten and her father's home. They walked silently side by side, just enjoying the each other's company.

As they turned a corner to the street where the weapons shop was located, Tenten glanced at Naruto for a moment before turning back to the road.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked without turning his head.

Tenten sighed, "It's nothing."

Naruto shrugged and silence again descended on the pair as they neared the weapons shop.

"Looks like dad already closed up." Tenten said, motioning to the dark lower floor that served as the shop.

Naruto hummed in agreement as they came up to the front door.

Tenten opened the door and stood in the door frame and turned to Naruto.

"Say, Naruto, what were those rouge nin supposed to do, carry me back to the hidden mist?" Tenten asked.

Naruto stayed silent and looked down at his feet.

"Remember when I told you I killed them?" Naruto asked softly.

Tenten nodded slowly.

"Just before I did, one already had his zip down."

Tenten gasped.

"You mean, they were gonna-", But the words couldn't leave her mouth.

"Yeah…they were sent to capture and impregnate you. You would have been raped by all three and carried back to the mist." Naruto said in a strained voice.

Tenten trembled on the spot before hugging a surprised Naruto tightly as some tears escaped.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Naruto, oh Kami, thank you." Tenten said between her tears.

Naruto shook out of his stupor and hugged her back.

"Shh," Naruto said softly, rubbing her back,"It's ok, you're safe."

They stayed like that for a minute before parting.

Composing herself, Tenten pointed at Naruto.

"Don't be a stranger, Naruto."

"Trust me, I'll be around." Naruto said reassuringly with a smile.

"Remember you still haven't answered my question." Tenten said.

Naruto nodded slowly and turned to leave.

"Oh, where are you staying right now?" Tenten asked.

"I'm staying at the apartment complex next to the hot springs; the Hokage lent me a room there for now."

Tenten nodded.

"Goodnight Tenten." Naruto said.

"Goodnight Naruto." Tenten responded softly.

With a smile, Naruto left, while Tenten got ready for bed.

Knowing that there were would be night patrollers, Naruto decided to not use any jutsu, as to not attract any attention, and just walk to his new home, for now.

As he walked through the streets, images of the monsters began popping into his mind and the screams of the people who were those monsters rang in his ear.

'No…not this again.' Naruto thought while grabbing his head, but it only got worse.

He began stumbling as he walked and clutched his head.

'Get Out!' Naruto shouted mentally, but the images and screams just seemed to intensify.

Unfortunately, he was walking by a bar with a group of drunk men was just outside of it. Naruto's eyes were closed as he walked and he stumbled right into the group and toppled most of them down.

"Hey!" one of the drunks shouted in surprise as they all got up, "You must just want to get into a fight don't you!"

Naruto didn't respond as he continued to clutch his head.

One of the men pushed him into a wall and they all walked up to him.

"What?" one sneered "Can't even defend yourself?"

Naruto got a hold enough of himself to look up at the men while holding his head, except-

The men gasped and backed up as from the hood came illuminated red eyes.

"_Get away from me…"_, A new, more deep and rugged voice came out of the hood.

"It's…it's the kyuubi! It's back!" One shouted as all of the men ran screaming.

The kyuubi controlled Naruto left the area and went jumping through the trees until it reached Naruto's training spot. Naruto's body stood in the middle of the clearing as the kyuubi stopped controlling Naruto. Immediately Naruto fell backwards onto his back, his breathing labored.

"Huff…huff." Naruto slowly got his breathing under control.

'Well I guess we can tick that off your bucket list; make yourself look like a baby in front of drunk guys, I'm wondering if I still agree with my statement about you not being a complete dumbass.'

"Not now Kurama." Naruto said out loud.

The fox stopped with the joking immediately. Naruto called him by his name only when he was completely serious.

"There're getting worse." Naruto continued softly as he stared at the starry night above him.

"Naruto, you need rest." Kurama replied, "Staying up all night like you have been for the past month isn't gonna help anything."

Naruto sighed, "The screams just won't leave."

The kyuubi didn't respond, it knew Naruto needed to sort this out by himself.

Getting up, Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed a bamboo flute. Jumping into a nearby tree, Naruto closed his eyes and began to play softly. As Naruto played, however, the ninja tailing him disappeared.

(A/N: If ya wanna hear the song I have in mind that Naruto plays; youtube- okami waka's theme *Think of a slower version of it*)

Morning dawned on Konoha, and much less to say, it was not as peaceful as it used to be.

Tsunade frowned at the small stack of reports that she met on her desk when she walked in the office; each a disturbance report by relatives or friends of a drunk male who claimed that he saw the nine tails jinchuuriki last night or at least the red eyes of the fox from a person, but so far it seemed that no one took the incident seriously, as it came from a group of guys who were currently having a terrible hangover.

With a yawn, Tsunade motioned for 2 anbu and ordered them to call Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura.

Within 5 minutes, both Kakashi and Naruto stood in front of Tsunade.

Naruto yawned loudly and leaned against the far wall of the office.

'Crap, why did she call me, and why is Kakashi here?' Naruto thought. At that moment, Sakura walked in and greeted Tsunade.

'Oh great, the pink monkey's here too.'

"Now that you're all here, I've got a sort of mission for you three." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Why am I here Hokage-sama? I'm sure that these two can take care of anything needed." Naruto asked, taking off his hood.

"Kakashi and Sakura have already been informed of it yesterday. You're here because in a sense, you are the mission." Tsunade explained.

Naruto already put the pieces together, but just to act a bit dumber, he continued with his previous, clueless persona.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the mission is to evaluate your current strength." Tsunade replied.

Acting as though he was weighing the factors, Naruto hummed out loud.

"And if I refuse wasting my time on this 'mission'?" Naruto asked carelessly.

At this Tsunade got up out of her seat and walked over to Naruto.

"May I remind you, _genin_, that now that you're back in the village, you're to follow my orders, so there is no option to refuse." Tsunade lectured.

At the genin comment Naruto began smiling madly while laughing a little, but it wasn't just any smile, it was a smile of a sly fox (O.o, unintentional reference there).

Everyone eyed Naruto carefully as his laughing subsided.

"So where are we having this…mission?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi questioningly.

"How about we have it at our old training ground? For nostalgia's sake?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

Tsunade agreed.

Still smiling in a very disturbing way, Naruto pulled his hood over.

"I'll be waiting." He said and disappeared, no smoke, no nothing, he just wasn't present anymore.

At this, Sakura, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up.

"How do we know he gonna be there?" She asked.

Tsunade smirked, "Did you see his face? He's probably waiting there right now for you guys."

"I'm gonna go get some supplies, meet your there Sakura." Kakashi said and left via shushin without waiting for a response.

Naruto lay on his back in the middle of the clearing of the old training ground looking up at the clouds as if he had not a care in the world when Kakashi appeared via shushin.

"Seems that the others aren't here yet." Kakashi said.

Naruto didn't respond, but took note of the statement.

'So other people will be here eh?' He thought.

Kakashi walked over to tree and leaned on its trunk and took out his por- Icha Icha. About 15 minutes passed in silence when Sakura and Tsunade entered the training field.

"So you're gonna even tell me anything, huh Naruto?" Kakashi asked without looking up as the others came closer.

"I have nothing to say to you," Naruto said in the same manner, "Your sensei must be rolling in his grave, oh wait, he's in the stomach of the shinigami."

Kakashi's eye widened at the statement but held back a response as the others reached them.

"Are you both ready?" Tsunade asked the two when they arrived.

Kakashi closed his book and walked over to Sakura, while Naruto remained on the ground.

"Ahh, look at the clouds," he said absentmindedly, "Now I see why Shikamaru does this."

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Naruto, I asked if you're ready?" Tsunade repeated, eyebrows twitching ever so slightly.

"Mm?," Naruto mumbled and turned his head to the others, "Oh, you mean me? I've been waiting forever for those two to start."

Sighing annoyingly, Tsunade backed up.

"Fine, begin!" She announced.

Immediately Kakashi and Sakura backed up, excepting Naruto to charge at them straight off the bat, but he shifted not one muscle.

Growing impatient, Sakura threw some shuriken directly at Naruto's body, to which Naruto lazily rolled away and returned to his original position, his head resting on his hands behind his back, and he let out a content sigh, as if he was about to fall asleep.

Inside Naruto, Kurama woke up and seeing what was happening, laughed.

'Your toying with them, aren't you?' Kyuubi asked, eager to find out what Naruto was planning to do.

'Heh, for now, Kakashi doesn't have his sharingan activated, right now they're just feeling me out. They want a response. '

'So what do you plan to do?'

'I know they want to see my abilities, so I'm gonna use as least amount as possible.'

Meanwhile outside, Sakura was getting very impatient.

'Look at him,' she thought angrily, 'lying there as if we aren't any threat, as if he's so high and mighty, I'll show him just what this useless kunoichi can do.'

She was about to rush forward, but Kakashi head out a hand in front of her.

Thought's rushed through his mind that all stemmed from the simple sentence Naruto said minutes before.

'Alright then Naruto, let's see what you can do.'

Kakashi rushed forward, sharingan still under his headband.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he sensed Kakashi closing in.

'Well, this is unexpected.'

Kakashi jumped and executed a lion's barrage on the spot where Naruto lay.

As his leg connected with the earth, it created a crater with a spiral crack and threw up dust and smoke. As the smoke cleared, Naruto stood right next to the crater as if nothing happened.

At this time, all the other shinobi of the Konoha 11 and their sensei's joined Tsunade who watched on. No pleasantry's were said, everyone's had 100% of their attention was focused on the fight. No one knew why the Hokage had called them, and except for Neji, Tenten and Tsunade, no one knew who Naruto was and while the others may have looked at all the participants, Tenten's eyes never left Naruto.

Kakashi spun around and launched a kick at Naruto's head, which Naruto ducked. Expecting this, Kakashi twisted his body in midair and using a Kunai, dove straight for Naruto's head, but Naruto simply stepped back and the kunai hit the earth directly in front of him. As soon as the kunai hit the earth, Naruto launched a kick straight into Kakashi stomach. Kakashi substituted and appeared behind Naruto, launching a low kick aimed at Naruto's knees. Without looking back, Naruto did a backflip, his hand reaching for his sword.

'No… not yet.'

Placing his hands on summoning seals on both of his shoulders, he summoned two demon wind shuriken. Landing behind Kakashi, he launched both, one directly at Kakashi, the other at Sakura.

Just getting out of his failed kick, Kakashi sensed the wind shuriken quickly approaching and, using his momentum, kicked off the ground into the air, the weapon barely missing him. Meanwhile Sakura dodged the other wind shuriken and sent some kunai again at Naruto, which he lazily dodged.

As Kakashi was falling, Naruto jumped up at him. Kakashi pulled out another kunai to defend himself. Deciding it was time to up the ante, Naruto left wind chakra in his form as he sped behind Kakashi and delivered a kick before returning to his image. Naruto was just about to hit him, when Kakashi felt a jarring pain hit his mid back and he flew through 'Naruto' to the ground.

'Heh, everyone's gonna wonder how I did that one, good thing only Tsunade knows about my speed, or at least what I told her, or did she tell them about it?' Naruto thought as Kakashi got off the ground and Sakura rushed forward.

Naruto landed on his feet and stayed perfectly still.

'Let's see what you can do.'

Sakura's right hand glowed with chakra as the distance between then closed quickly. Seeing this, Naruto raised as eyebrow, that glow was very familiar, seems she had training from Tsunade.

Sakura threw her fist forward, aiming for Naruto's face. Naruto leaned to his right, the fist hitting nothing but air. Gritting her teeth, she launched another with her left hand, this time it hit, except it went through Naruto, except another Naruto had dodged it. Astonished, Sakura jumped back to take a wider look.

There were two Naruto's, one moved, the other trailed behind the first and faded. (Think of Matrix :))

At this time, Kakashi rushed in, except this time, his sharingan was showing, gleaming, leaving a red trail behind him that was seconded only by the blue lightning in his hand sending trails of sparks behind him.

Naruto made a shadow clone which went after Sakura. Turning to Kakashi, he made two hand signs and held up his palm.

"Wind arts;" Naruto whispered, "air pulse; cannon."

Air blasted seemingly out of Naruto's palm and hit Kakashi. While the force of the wind didn't stop him from approaching, the wind chakra that was infused in the blast weakened if it not completely stopped the lightning blade. Summoning another wind demon shuriken, Naruto flowed his chakra into it and chucked it at the approaching Kakashi.

The shuriken flew at insane speeds and closed the distance between them in an instant. Even with the Sharingan, Kakashi barely had time to react and slid under it, the shuriken cutting his gravity defying hair in half as it passed and flew into the trees behind.

Kakashi jumped back to Sakura as the action ceased and they stared at each other.

'He has barely attacked us, what's he planning?' Kakashi thought as his hand felt his hair.

Sakura had a frown on her face. 'He isn't fazed at all by anything we do. How can we catch him off guard?' She thought as she began thinking ways to do so.

The kyuubi sighed, 'Maybe I should be sleeping, this is pointless, why don't you just attack and finish them?'

'Hold on, I'm gonna prove a point.' Naruto said.

Naruto did the cross hand sign he used countless times, he didn't need to use it, but it was part of the act.

Kakashi and Sakura were on their guard as smoke enveloped Naruto. When it cleared, 5 clones stood with Naruto, each holding a wind demon shuriken.

Simultaneously, all threw the weapons at the two opponents, who quickly dodged without much trouble.

"Ha!" Sakura scoffed, "Again with shadow clones, Naruto? You haven't learned anything new have you? Always relying on shadow clones, without them, you're nothing."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at this. What was Sakura planning? She normally wasn't the one throwing words at her opponents, but either way, this wouldn't end well.

What Sakura failed to notice was that the shuriken that missed her and Kakashi transformed into clones of Naruto, each bearing another wind demon shuriken, which they threw back at the duo. It was only because Kakashi pulled her out of the way that she wasn't hit by the weapons. Again this repeated and soon Sakura and Kakashi where surrounded by clones wielding a wind shuriken.

'Interesting strategy, Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he began formulating ways of getting out of there, until-

A laugh broke through the air. Kakashi's eyes widen as he heard the laugh that came from Sakura.

Her laughter slowly died done before she spoke. "I knew it, you can't do anything. What are you doing Naruto? These lame attacks, always on the defensive. Why don't you grow a pair? Oh wait, you're probably deformed or something. Where your parent's crippled vagrant civilians? Or where they poor excuses for shinobi who most likely tripped onto some kunai and killed themselves? Either way, they would have been so proud that their son made it to be a genin, at least he made it further than they did."

Everything was silent as Sakura's rant ended. Kakashi was staring at Sakura in shock, Tsunade was also equally shocked. The other's looked on in silence, not sure what to expect.

Meanwhile, Naruto hadn't moved a muscle since Sakura spoke. Inside, the kyuubi wide awake now.

'Come on Naruto, you aren't gonna let this brat get to you, are you? Everything that's coming out of her mouth-'

'is complete crap.' Naruto finished, 'She can't even throw insults properly, what a joke.'

'So you aren't gonna react to what she said, right?' Kyuubi asked carefully.

'She said mom and dad where crippled vagrant civilians.' Naruto responded slowly.

Kyuubi's eyes widened.

'So yes, I am.' Naruto finished.

Back in the outside world, Naruto began walking towards the pair.

"You say my parents would be proud of me being a genin?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

Everyone was on guard now. All Naruto's clones dispelled as Naruto came closer. Sakura and Kakashi began backing up slowly as killer intent began leaking from Naruto's hooded form.

The air became completely still and dense with KI.

Naruto began pulling out his sword.

"Well then, let me show you what this _genin_ can do."

As soon as the end of the blade left its sheath, Naruto blurred out. Fearing the worst, Kakashi blurred out and intercepted Naruto's dash with a kunai. They both blurred into eyesight where they met. On impact, Kakashi was pushed back, but managed to stand his ground.

"Naruto-" Kakashi began.

"Hatake," Naruto said in a soft, but deadly voice, "_move"._

As Naruto said this, Kakashi felt himself forcibly moved to the side by what felt like a large invisible hand grabbing his body.

With the path clear again, Naruto again blurred out towards a very scared Sakura. Said girl made a mad dash to her right, trying to avoid Naruto's blade. She almost dodged, but Naruto's sword still left a gash in her left shoulder.

Naruto sped into a tree trunk, appearing as he landed on his feet on the side, then blurring out again as he sped back for another jab at Sakura.

'Kid…' the kyuubi warned in his head loudly.

'I know Kurama.' Naruto grunted mentally as he increased his speed.

In what seemed like an instant, Naruto appeared behind Sakura, his blade extended sideways in front of him, blocking an emerald blade that was meant to cut Sakura vertically in half. It was held by a grey hooded figure, but the hood didn't hide the smile that plastered on the person's face.

'Sora?! Gotta get Sakura out of here.' Naruto thought quickly.

Using wind chakra, Naruto left his image with the sword and grabbed Sakura and rushed over to Tsunade, dropping her in front of the Hokage on the ground.

'I haven't forgotten about you, Haruno.' Sakura heard him whisper as another gash appeared on her right shoulder and Naruto returned to his image.

To the naked eye, it seemed like Sakura just appeared next to Tsunade and Naruto didn't move at all.

"Using your speed as usual, eh, Naruto?" said a male voice coming from the grey hood, "Your sword moved by a millimeter."

"Heh, nothing less from a former wind sage, eh, Sora?" Naruto asked, their swords still crossed.

The man only shrugged in response. But Naruto felt his opponents sword twitch.

"So, about that former part-,"

Naruto was cut off as Sora's sword glowed crimson and the resistance on Naruto's sword tripled. Instantly realizing that the sword would cut his sword and him in half, Naruto channeled wind chakra into his sword, making it glow bright silver and matched the resistance. The wind picked up violently as the two swords trembled in their wielder's hands before the force could not be contained and the two flew backwards, a strong gust of wind emanating from where they had contact. Both landed on their feet and skid backwards to a halt.

Sora cocked his sword on his shoulder, and glared at Naruto with an annoyed look, while Naruto looked back with a grin, but mentally was extremely nervous.

'The harbinger.' Naruto said mentally as he stared at the sword on the man's shoulder, 'It's stronger than my sword if I remember. Gotta do this properly, can't screw this up.' Back in the real world, Naruto continued grinning.

"Like I was saying, didn't I kill you about a year ago?" Naruto asked.

The harbinger glowed crimson again as Sora shifted in a fighting stance as Naruto's sword glowed silver on instinct.

Sora chuckled, "Yeah, but I got better."

**And stop.**

**Yes, yes I took forever, but life doesn't work out the way ya want it 2 all the time. Thought this waz a pretty shitty chapter, I can't write fight scenes :\ but here we're introduced to one of the former members of the wind temple.**

**Anyway, that's all for now.**

**Ja ne,**

**-T.H.K.**


End file.
